


Deja Vu

by rat_ke



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_ke/pseuds/rat_ke
Summary: Prince Wonpil is unexpectedly betrayed by Sungjin, the captain of the guard.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I was just watching Dreamcatcher's Deja Vu MV and I felt inspired to write a little bit. It's short cuz this plot would be way too intricate and I would never ever finish it lmao. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Wonpil’s eyes filled with tears as he glared across the darkened marble hall. His hands pressed hard against the cold floor, his legs curled beneath him.

“You?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper, small enough to be snatched away in the wind and never brought back. “Why?”

Before his eyes a dark, gleaming sword wavered. Sungjin looked down its length at him, his face hard, emotionless. He was dressed all in black, a functional outfit, one to easily kill a prince in and leave without being hindered by unnecessary garments or flashy, eye-catching colors. Moonlight flooded through the window behind him, igniting his black hair to silver. The curtains over the window stirred lazily in the breeze, unnoticing of the violent scene unfolding in front of them.

Wonpil searched Sungjin’s eyes, trying to find any residue of that warmth they had shown him before, the round innocence of that at the party where they met, their timid innocence when they spoke alone in the hallway, the clarity and joy in them as they widened when he asked him to become his guard...where were those eyes now? These cold, dark eyes were unfamiliar to him, they pushed him firmly out of Sungjin’s mind and left him helpless on the floor, the marble sucking the warmth out of his body, Sungjin’s eyes boring into him, the emptiness of the throne room and the loneliness of betrayal weighing his small body down. 

“You’ll kill me?” Wonpil asked, the despair of the words pushing tears from his eyes. “To take the throne? To throw the kingdom into turmoil? To hold power of my parents? Just to have the satisfaction of fooling me so completely that I really believed-” he looked down, blinking quickly. “-That you could love me?”

It was ridiculously simple, now that he thought about it. Wonpil was far too trusting, and notoriously so. He had been drunk on the beauty of the dresses around him, the soft music of the violins, the warmth of alcohol in his blood. The young man he had met at the dining table, his face so welcoming and open, his speech so direct, his gaze so entrancing, so different from the stiffness of nobility, surely he could never try to hurt him. That’s all he had thought. Surely his instincts couldn’t be wrong, surely no one would think to send someone who looked so friendly to kill him. Despite everything he had been taught all throughout his life, all the warnings he had received from his mother and the maids who cared for him, he had trusted Sungjin. Now he would witness first hand the bitter way trust tasted when it melted into dishonesty. 

* * *

Sungjin was almost saddened by the sudden maturity in Wonpil’s face. He had looked so innocent and joyful the night they met, and his every movement was playful when he would take his hand and dash between the hedges, smiling broadly and placing a light, tender kiss on his lips. Why had he followed him all those times, allowed himself to be overcome by his softness and let him kiss him and whisper to him about the future that they both knew was impossible? Would it have hurt less right now if he hadn’t held Wonpil’s hands and felt their warmth driving the cold out of his fingers, or noticed the way his face began to glow like a field of fireflies whenever he saw him, if they hadn’t broken down in tears beside each other, spilling out all their fears in one breathless night? Would it have been easy to kill him now?

Wonpil looked at him with such despair, his lively eyes downturned with pain, his lip trembling as he tried not to cry. His delicate pearl crown lay in his dark curly hair like the first snow had fallen for him alone, and his white lace shirt was glittering in the dim light of the moon.

Surely it had all been act, surely whatever he felt for this boy was not as important as the mission he had been sent here to complete, surely his loyalty wasn’t with the prince crumpled before him, but with the man whom he’d helped to carefully construct this plan over years and years...surely all reason had not abandoned him...not when he knew that his family would never allow it…

Wonpil slowly rose to his feet, shaking like he had been struck with a great cold. His eyes clearly reflected everything to Sungjin, this fleeting moment where he had to quickly surge forward and slit his throat or drop his sword and ask him to give up his life so they could have one together, this moment which was growing more distant with every breath he drew, so that soon it would become unreachable, and then he would have nothing, he’d be killed, he’d be hanged for his own decision. No matter what he chose, the two of them were destined to fall together, either into the darkness of death or into a life of exile.

Wonpil turned and ran. Sungjin drew in a long painful breath, like he had just breathed cold fresh air again after being indoors for a span of years. He felt tears rising to his eyes and ran after Wonpil.


End file.
